Hour of Darkness
by Angelthunder
Summary: what happens when two new xiaolin dragons of dark & light who are sisters come to the temple & how does chase know them & why cant they remeber their parst is there more than meets the eye to these strange sisters of dark & light?
1. Profiles

This is mi first fan fic so b nice ive never done this b4 so here it is.Also this has components from final fantasy 12 & a bit of teen titans in it ive just based the look of the characters so enjoy

First Profiles!

RUDIKAI PROFILE

NAME: Rudikai Qurath

NICK NAME:Rikku ,raven

age:16 1/2

Height:(same height as chase young mayb a little taller)

element:well wen she was born her element was ice but her farther gave her his dark demon power so wen she goes 2 the xiaolin temeple she has the element Darkness

Species:Demon,Azarathian (which means human & dragon)

dragon coloure: Icy Blue

Personallity: Rudikai is a gothic girl who likes 2 keep 2 her self & meditate alone. She is lonley but dosent show it & wishes that some one would understander her & execpt her 4 who she is & not wat pple want her 2 b.She shows no emotions coz thats the way she can controll her dark power from unleashing its self.she has a short temper & easly gets angry her biggest weopen is her angry but its also her biggest weekness.She trys her best of controling her angry from gettin out but wen it does its almost impossible 2 stop her intill she calms down,gets control or falls unconcise.She is normally not nice & has a sarcastic remark at the ready.

POWER:telekinesis shadow aura, ice element,darkness element, can throw dark bolts of energy

special elemental power: appocolyetic destruction darkness is the strongest dark elemental attack she also has learnt the weeker verision of that attack its called apocalypse darkness.

KAI'S PROFILE

NAME: Kai Qurath

NICK NAME: Ka

AGE: 17 1/2

HEIGHT: (same height as jack)

ELEMENT:wen she was born her element was fire but after her farther gave Rudikai his dark demon power her mother didnt want the same thing 2 happen 2 her so she gave Kai her light power 2 protect her from Trigon (her farther). but wen she goes 2 the xiaolin temple her element their is Light.

SPECIES: Demon Azarathian

DRAGON COLOURE: Firey Red

PERSONALITLY:Kai is the complete opposite of Rudikai in her appearence she is light, perky with lots of flare & wen u meet her she seems like a bright star who is friendly & acts like everything is sweet & beautiful, unlike her sisster who is intemadating gloomy & acts like there is no point of living. she tries her hardist 2 cheer up her sisster from her gloomy way but neva seems 2 work, but that dosnt stop her from tryin anyway.sometimes her happy sunshine look gets on ppz nerves.& she hardy gets angry,but wen she does u better watch out! after all she still is part demon.

POWER:telekinesis light aura,Fire element,light element can throw light bolts of energy

SPEAICAL ELEMENTAL ATTACK:Angel Thunder Light

ok i no those profiles were long but hay ok just a short intro

Rudikai & Kai r 2 twin sissters they were frozen in time 4 1500 yrs they lost there memory b coz of that they only remeber a bit from there parst of which they remember sayin good bye 2 master monk guarn & goin 2 Azarath and thats it.They spent one more yr at that temple 2 try an recover their memory but that failled 2 work so they moved 2 the xiaolin temeple coz there was no point in stayen at that temple coz they were the only students left.


	2. chapter 2 Twins of Dark and Light

Just to warn you there is swearing later but its not to bad .Ok this is really the first chapter the last one was just profiles so enjoy

At the temple Omi's P.O.V 

I was out in the garden practising my tiger instincts of course I didn't make any mistakes. I was about to perform a very difficult move when master Fung came up to me.

"Yes Master Fung?" I asked

"Omi would you please get the other dragons I want to tell you all something"

so I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me "Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay!" I yelled as I ran though out the temple.

"What's up little buddy?" said Clay puzzled.

"Yea what's up Omi?" said Kimiko also looking puzzled.

Well Master Fung said he had news to tell us.

"Oh! Is all I thought it was something important!" said Raimundo walking away.

Normal P.O.V 

"Hold up Raimundo" Master fung said as he entered the garden

"Omi said you had something important to tell us, " said Kimiko

"Yes there is something very important I must tell all of you two new dragons are joining the temple."

"Really! Two new dragons in training I can teach all my wisdom to "

"Not quite young monk these dragons in training are in a higher level they are almost wudai warriors."

Omi 's mouth dropped to the ground in a thump.

"So when are these new dragons in training going to be here any way?" said Raimundo as bored as ever

"In one hour" Master Fung said while walking away

One hour later Normal P.O.V 

"Where the heck are they its exactly one hour " growled Kimiko pacing up and down

Just then a huge shadow came across the sky it was Dojo with two people on his back he landed and two unfamiliar people got off. As Dojo shrunk down to his small size Master Fung walked over to the new dragons

"Students these are your new team mates Rudikai and Kai.

"WHAT? THEIR GIRLS?" said Raimundo

"Of course silly did u think we were guys?" said the girl dressed in white cheerfully

The girl dressed in white was Kai she was wearing a long hooded cape (like the one Raven wears in Teen Titans) and a white Leotard with blue wristbands on her wrists to show what level of training she was in, she had blue hair and light indigo eyes (basically she looked exactly like Raven in teen Titans)

"Mi name is Kai and this is my sister Rudikai" said the girl in white who pointed to the girl next to her

Rudikai looked exactly like Kai except instead of a white hooded cape and leotard she was wearing a black hooded cape with a red dragon on the back, she had a black leotard with a red dragon on the back and the font .Her hair was black & long it was in a long braided plat (Like Yuna's in Final Fantasy X2) she had very dark blue eyes and looked completely unhappy to be here.

"Hi" said Rudikai not putting any enthusiasm in to what she said. Omi noticed a strange make on the girl's hand

"Excuses me what is that strange mark on your hand?" Omi said

Before Rudikai could answer Kai was already speaking

" The mark means we are from Asarath which is our home" Kai said

The mark looked like a cross with a circle on top instead of a line.

"So that makes you what?" Rai said scratching his head

"That makes us Azarathian which means dragon and human" said Rudikai in a harsh tone.

"Where also part demon only half though," said Kai politely.

"Wait a sec u said you were part demon and human how strange!" said Clay

"And what's that supposed to mean?" said Rudikai clenching her fists.

"Cram down sis I'm sure Clay didn't mean any harm" said Kai trying to keep the peace.

"Hay you shouldn't clench your fists and teeth like that it makes you look more like a wan-a be creepy Goth" said Ray cracking him self up in laughter. About no more than two seconds later Rudikai had Ray in a headlock

"You say that again about me and by the time you finish that sentence I'll be handing you your bleeding ripped out hreat!"Said Rudikai just letting go of him from the headlock.

That was the real first chapter I hope it was good.I tryedto update this the day before but it wouldn't post but now it has so i hope you liked it and just comment if u like.


	3. Chapter 3 My Cused Powers

Ok this is the second chapter even though it says it's the third I'm not counting the profiles. Hope you guys like it 

Raimundo's P.O.V 

As Rudikai let me out of the headlock her black hood feel behind her head and in my mind I screamed HOLY HELL SHE'S FRICKIN HOT! Did I just say that, am I stupid she got me in a headlock and threatened to show me my heart. Just at that second I noticed that she had three very long scares on over her right eye that started from her forehead and ended just before her the edge of her mouth. But I have to admit she is pretty hot. At that moment I didn't realize I was staring straight at Rudikai mouth wide eyes wide and looking like a pervert.

"Umm what do you think your doing?" I stamped out of it and said

"Well nothing what are you doing?" what a lame thing to say. I could see she thought so to,

She raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and gave me a mean look.

There was silence four about a minuet or so until Kimiko broke the unsettling silence to say

" Um Master Fung "said Kimiko staring at me with a sharp glare

"Yes Kimiko " said master Fung in a happy tone

" What elements are the new students?" said Kimiko still glaring at me.

"That is a good question young monk, Kai is the dragon of light and Rudikai is the dragon of darkness" At that point everyone stared at mater Fung and Rudikai with very puzzled faces.

"But master Fung I thought darkness was evil!" said Omi. But before master Fung could answer Rudikai was already specking.

"Darkness is often misunderstood and is usually called evil but its not its on the thin line of good and evil that's why I have to train extra hard to keep the dark side from unleashing its self, you are only given the element darkness if you have become worthy and can handle the power of darkness"

Said Rudikai looking as hot as ever.

"Umm yes that is right Rudikai I shall leave you students to become familiar with our new dragons in training." Said master Fung walking away

Normal P.O.V 

"Um Rudikai I can show you to your room" said Raimundo timidly

"Oh my god I don't need a escort I have bin here before" Raimundo just stood there very confused as Rudikai and Kai walked past

"I'm sorry about my sister she's always like that to everyone you'll fine this hard to believe but she was nicer except I was only tolled that so I don't know if its true or not because a long time ago me and my sis lost our memory." Kai said happily walking off

"WHAT?" Raimundo said looking back at Kai

Inside the temple Rudikai's P.O.V 

"You know he only wanted to help you," said Kai from behind me

"Ha yeah right! Look I don't want to have to make friends with these people" I just wanted her leave me alone but its my sister and I can only dream of that happing.

"Look Ruru where going to have to make friends because where going to be here four a long time." Man she always calls me Ruru when she wants something I gave her a glare and before I could say anything else the little yellow monk who I is called Omi ran in.

"Kai Rudikai master Fung says its time four training and also he wants to see your skills in battle." Said Omi all hyper. I sighed and said

"Fine lets go" I really didn't want to though I needed to meditate.

"Oh this is going to be such fun don't you think Ruru" Kai said dragging me out side.

"Yes how fun" I said looking at the ground.

"I new you would agree!" Said Kai with a sparkle in her eye

"Actually I was being sarcastic ahhh" Kai dragged me hard until we got to where Omi was

"Students its time to see what we have learned and to see our new dragons in training battle" master Fung said

"Rudikai Omi your up first" said master Fung pointing at us

"Do we use Sheng Gong Wu master Fung" Asked Omi

"No" said master Fung.

"Yes I get to teach the new student everything there is to know about being as good as me without using Sheng Gong Wu!" said Omi all up him self

"Hehe don't get your hopes up I've defended way stronger opponents than you small fry "I said as I took off my cape. I tossed my hair back and was ready to fright.

"Wait a second you have pointy ears!" Raimundo said staring at me, I gave him a glare and faced Omi

"Oh I guess we forgot to tell you we have elf like ears its just a feature people of Asarath have" Kai said still happy

"Well I'm still going to beat you Rudikai but you do have a disadvantaged of being a girl and all" Said Omi pointing and smiling at me

"Your going to wish you didn't say that"

"Oh really bad move Omi" Kai said from the sidelines.

"Why is that?" said Rai

"You'll see," said Kai looking worried. As master Fung said go I shot up into the air my eyes glowing red with angry I throw about 20Dark energy blasts from my hands, Omi dogged them and jumped up to try and punch me but I grabbed his fist and though him down hard onto the ground then I yelled

"Apocalypse Darkness!" Dark energy swirled all around my body then busted out and many rocks trees just bout anything was controlled the good thing about this attack is it changes every time.

When all my dark energy disappeared and there was me standing on the ground with my eyes still glowing and Omi rubbing his head and everyone else were stunned even master Fung was but then Rai yelled saying

"YOUR POWER IS TO POWERFUL YOU'LL BETRAY US ALL JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE" Said Rai pointing at me and looking away

"FINE I WILL DON'T EXPECT TO SEE ME AGAIN!"I stormed off into a nearby forest

"No wait" said everyone

He didn't mean it" Said Kimiko I didn't listen I just ran into the forest

Chase's lair Normal P.O.V 

"CHASE CHASE!" jack screamed

"WHAT you pathetic insect" said chase crossly

"Well in that room that you tolled me to never go into well there's this jewel thing on a chain and it's starting to glow red it's kinda freaking me out" said jack cowering

"WHAT?" said Chase surprised" He barged thought the door to the fine the lack Gem the glowing red he picked it up and said

"She's returned!"

Well that was the next chapter I hoped u liked it um-ill try to update it soon so pleases review thankyou


	4. Old Memories

Ok this is my next chapter of my fan fiction sorry it took awhile I had camp which totally sucked! Well enjoy and there's a, bit of bad swearing but O well R&R (this is a repost)

**Forest Rudikai's P.O.V**

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID RAIMUNDO! GRRRR HOW DARE HE SAY THAT, THAT BASTERED I HATE HIM, I JUST WANT TO KILL HIM. Ok, ok now I have that out my system, GEES WHO AM I KIDING NO I DON'T!"

Rudikai pushers out her cloth from her side and grabs what looks like a samurai sword from its sheath as soon as she takes the sword out of the sheath, the sword suddenly glows a black glow and turns into a black syth which was just longer than her in height and on the upper side of the syth it had a flat metal piece with a blue gem attached to it. Rudikai swung round to face a tree she pictured Raimundo staring back at her; she had an angry expression on her face as she swung the syth at the tree slicing it in half. She did that for a while and stopped after she got tired.

She stood there for a moment heavy breathing then stumbled onto her knees.

"My head it really hurts its all Rai's fault, dam it, I didn't get to meditate coz of him" she put her hand on her head but notices though the refection of the gem, on her hand that her Jewell on her forehead was glowing a strong red

"What the hell? W...Whats going on? It's never done that before"

**back at the temple normal P.O.V**

"WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU DO THAT RAI?"Said kimiko furiously

"Yeah I'm sorry Rai but that wasn't nice my sister is very high stung!" Kai said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Look I'm sorry I don't even know why I said it" said Rai looking at his shoes

"Look alive people we have a new sheng gong wu!"Said dojo wondering in

"Alive? But I was never dead "said Omi confused everyone just smacked there heads.

"We can't go Rudikai isn't here we have to go look for her!" Kai said looking worried

"Well hmmm wait I got it how about Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo and me go after the sheng gong wu and Omi and you Kai go and find Rudikai" said dojo

"Wait! Raimundo you're coming with Omi and me!" said Kai pointing at Raimundo

"Me? Why me? Why do I …"Raimundo was cut off in mid sentence by a slightly angry yet still scary staring Kai. Before Raimundo could say another word Master Fung interrupted to say

"Raimundo go with Kai and find Rudikai and undo what you have done" master Fung said in a wise tone

"Yeah but…"before Raimundo could finish that sentence master Fung raised an eyebrow that was enough fore Rai to get the message that he didn't have a choice

"Fine, fine Ill go" said Rai very unhappy

**Forest Rudikai's P.O.V**

"Tired so tired must meditate ok I have to get focused breath in breath out O dam it! I can't get into the right mood I just can't Raimundo out of my head it's driving me crazy he's such a…"Rudikai herd something from behind her she stood up dropped her syth and spun around she was surprised to find a guy standing about three feet away from her. he had a strange glowing black gem on a chain around his neck it kind of looked familiar but I couldn't think where I'd seen it . At first I didn't know what she should say but then she said in the most intimidating way

"And you are?" said Rudikai not taking her eyes off this strange guy

After about 10seconds or so he suddenly said

"Don't you remember!" said the guy looking a little surprised

"Sorry I'm bad with faces!"Rudikai said sarcastically

"My name is Chase Young and you are Rudikai isn't that right!" That's weird he knows my name but I still don't know him hmmm I don't like this

"Sorry I'm also bad with names!" said Rudikai still being sarcastic. Deep in my mind I new that I have seen him before but where it was so weird.

"Yeah well goodbye!" as I stared to walk off he grabbed my hand and I turned around.

"Hey!" I was a little shocked at first, but then I just got angry

"Oi let me go or Ill hurt you" still, he wouldn't let go

"What will make you let go?" I was getting angrier every second this guy is so in for it. He caught me on the wrong day to be messing with me

"Spa with me and Ill let you go!" said chase. I wasn't totally not listening so I miss herd what he said and I herd something very different.

"Excuse me?" just as I finished saying that I realized what he had said.

"I said spa with me or I won't let you go!" he said sounding a little annoyed

"Fuck You like I will!" I said getting angrier by the second.

"You haven't changed a bit Rudikai" chase said.

"What? GRRR fine Ill spa with you but I will beat you!" I'm so gonna kick his ass. He let go of my hand and I stepped back a little. He came at me really fast.

"I'm so not in the mood for this!" I said as I dogged his attack. Then I punched him hard well so I thought. "That the best you got?" Chase said

"Screw you!" I said

We were fighting for a while until my sister, Omi and that basterd Rai shows up.

**Forest Normal P.O.V**

"Hey there's a fright going on" said Omi

"Great work Sherlock" said Rai sarcastically

"It's my sister and…"said Kai she was cut off by Omi saying

"Chase Young!" said Omi steeping forward

"What is he doing here?" Said Rai all puzzled. Everyone was just watching in aura as Rudikai preformed some extremely hard attacks until Rai said

"Hey Kai Why dose Rudikai get so angry all the time?" Raimundo said not taking his eyes off the fright.

"Well it's just her nature and it's also because back at Asarath something happened with our farther, what happened was…"Again Kai was cut off in mid sentence

"HEY STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT EVEN HERE AND NEVER TALK ABOUT OUR FARTHER TO SOMEONE ELSE WHEN IM HERE EPICALLY NOT TO HIM!" said Rudikai getting more angry by the second.

"As you say Raimundo what's in her…"Omi was cut off by a loud yell from Rudikai

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT OMI OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND SHOVE YOUR HEAD IN TO THE GROUND!" now Rudikai was even madder than before.

"By the way Omi it's what's up her butt not…" Raimundo was also cut off.

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Rudikai was getting so mad that steam was coming out of her ears and her eyes were turning in to for glowing red eyes. Rudikai soon grow tired of the sparing so she hit Chase with a huge focus that it sent him flying in to the tree.

"Well you've gotten better since last time we fort, but really you haven't changed you still look the same and you have that temper problem still!" Said Chase as he stood up from being hit into the tree.

"That's it, that's the last straw look buddy I don't know you and if I did know you, it must have bin when I left to go to Asarath and got frozen in time FOR 1500 HUNDRED YEARS! And because I LOST MY MEMORY! AND DON'T REMEMBER A THING BEFORE THAT! OKAY!" Rudikai was standing about two meters away from chase but she didn't take her glowing red, evil eyes off of him.

"So you lost your memory I can fix that!" said Chase.

**Forest Rudikai's P.O.V**

"Huh?" what did he mean by that what was he going to do. Suddenly he raced up to me and put one finger on my jewel on my forehead at first nothing happened but then images flashed in my head lots of images there was one it was the clearest of them all it was where I saw a girl dressed in white which I'm pretty sure was my sister, she was covered in blood her mouth and her eyes was dipping with blood and all down her chest was also covered in blood. She was mouthing something I can't be sure but I think she said help me. There was many other images but they were to fast I came back to reality but was thrown back from the force I couldn't move. What just happened? I thought

"What did you do to me? Ahhh …" I was in so much pain what were those images

"I just gave you a little jolt to remind you, till next time Rudikai" Chase said walking away. Everyone came over to me to see if I was ok which I wasn't

"Hey! W...Wait… Ahhh stop..." I blacked out

Ok that is the end of that chapter I hope you enjoyed it sorry it was a bit long. Also my friend is doing her very first fan fiction so if you like teen titans you should find the story. Called Stranger it's really good so check it out my friends pen name is quwira so yeah R&R I've reposted this chapter coz I had a lot of mistakes ( sorry about that!) so I re posted it also I forgot to mention my friend, (which is a different friend too the one who's writing a fan fic for the first time) she helped me doing this chapter and its only fare to mention her!


	5. SORRY!

I will redo this story like the whole thing later like much late wen I do not have that much on I am sorry to ppz who liked the story the way it was but im not happy with it so I will take it down and redo the WHOLE THING from scratch so yeah but don't expect that to happen any time soon and again I am sorry thanx. So yes i am compeletly gone off my original idea and i think its absolute crap!!!!!!!!

so when the story goes back up it wont be a rip from teen titans i just was obessed wiv raven at the time and guess i couldnt think 4 myself!


	6. A Note

Hey just a note im gonna do this story all again gonna take down hour of darkness redone and pop the new one up lols and probably maybe take down hour darkness original or just replace the chapter dunno yet but I have bin thinking and thinking about and thanks to

'anonymous person' I have got the confidents back to write more so thank you anonymous person thank you lols so the new one will be the basicly the same okay not really lols none of that looking like raven shit that was a sucky idea I was just really obessed wiv TT back then and so I couldn't create my own OC's bad me! Anyways I shall do it sometime I cant say when coz skool gets in the way and I have amillion other stories that I should start or update hehe ;) so yes there u you go im also just leaving the original rage of darkness up for reference coz yeah but would it be better to delete it all together or replace the chapter as I go??? Coz I dunno that would mean I would have to do 4 chapters then replace them mmmm ill have to think about but ur thought would be great!


End file.
